I Own You
by Royalty09
Summary: After a day spent dominating the lives of others, how does Jackson Rippner unwind? PWP oneshot.


"Three hundred….four hundred…five hundred," Jackson counted as he stood beside his bed, letting the $100 bills fall onto the nightstand one by one.

"Don't move," a female voice ordered and Jackson readily complied, completely caught off guard by this woman's presence. She had come into his home, snuck up behind him and he hadn't heard a thing. She was a professional, much the same as he and her voice was filled with the same kind of authority; he knew she could not be disobeyed.

"Put your hands against the wall."

"Listen, I don't know who…" he began to say.

"Shut up, _Jack_. You will not speak unless spoken to. Are we clear?"

"The name's Jackson, no one's called me Jack since I…" his words were cut short again as her hand found its way between his legs, cupping him and squeezing roughly; taking his breath away.

"Silence," she hissed into his ear.

Realizing he'd be a fool not to, he placed his hands against the wall.

Jackson had no idea who she was or what she was capable of, he hadn't even seen her face, but as her hands deftly worked at his belt and he saw his pants fall to the floor, quickly followed by his boxer shorts, something deep inside his soul told him that she was about to give him everything he needed.

"You love to dominate women, don't you? Does it make you feel powerful, _Jack_?"she asked him mockingly.

One incredibly skilled hand ran up and down his length in a twisting motion, while the other clenched a fist full of his hair and jerked his head back. Her actions sent shivers through his body so intense, he could hardly stand.Only his hands gripping the wall and the length of her body pressed against him prevented his collapse.

"Oh, god," he mumbled, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them and he grunted in disappointment when she pulled her hands away.

Then he felt himself being propelled backwards. Stumbling over his pants, which still encircled his ankles, he tripped and landed on the bed. She was on him a second later and he was rewarded with his first glimpse of her face.

Straight, jet-black hair spilled over her shoulders, a stark contrast to her alabaster skin. Her pale green eyes carried a harsh intensity that more than surpassed his; her beauty was almost frightening but the sight of her toned body, clad only in a black lace bra and matching panties, quelled his fears.

Her hands gripped either side of his shirt and she tore it open with a single burst of strength. The sound of the buttons scattering across the wood floor provided only a moments distraction before she raked her nails down the length of his chest.

"It's time for _you_ to submit," she purred and he found the malicious gleam in her eyes unsettling.

This forceful mystery woman wasted no time establishing her dominance. She ground her hips against him, almost violently and he threw his head back, enjoying each thrust.

_I don't even know her name…_

Her hand wrapped around the base of his neck, squeezing tightly and for an instant, he was unable to breathe. Punishment for his mistake, no doubt; he had been enjoying the moment too much.

"What do you want, Jack? Is it this?" she asked, guiding his right hand between her legs.

"Yes," he answered in a lustful moan.

"Beg for it. Beg me to fuck you."

"Fuck me!"

"Where are your manners?" she asked, slapping him hard across the face. "Say please."

"Please," he begged, trying to catch his breath.

"Please?"

"Please, Mistress."

"Good boy," she cooed. "Now it's time for your reward."

He closed his eyes, wanting to take a break from the unrelenting chaos to enjoy the feeling of _her_ as she guided him inside, but she would not allow it. She quickly set a rugged pace, pounding against him as if her sole effort this evening was to drive him _through_ the mattress.

Despite her manhandling, he felt the pressure begin to build within him and for the second time, he threw his head back and moaned, "Oh god."

"Not yet….not yet," she said repeatedly as she clenched around him.

He was covered in sweat, exhausted by her orders to hold out, longing for release.

"Now!"

Finally, the word he had been waiting for and when he heard it, he literally exploded. All the while, she watched him with a cold indifference as if this encounter, his discomfort and humiliation, meant nothing to her.

It was over. She climbed off of him and grabbed the $500 off the nightstand. Throwing her black trench coat over her shoulders, she made her way to the door, stopping momentarily to issue one last string of commands.

"You will stay in that bed for exactly one hour and I want you to think about how naughty you've been; _then_ you may take a shower. Behave yourself from now on, Jack or we'll have to have this discussion all…over…again."

"Yes, Mistress," he whispered, seconds before the door closed.

_I'll see you next week…_

**Author's Note: Oh my, the things that pop into my head when I'm alone! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks in advance for taking the time to read and/or review. I always appreciate it.**


End file.
